Stop The Moment
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Cerdas dan penuh kejutan. Dikaruniai seorang anak dengan IQ di atas rata-rata memang sangat membanggakan namun ... juga merepotkan, membuat segalanya jadi tak sama./"Harusnya kau mengakuinya seperti itu sering-sering, Sakura-chan"/"Memangnya bikin anak kayak gimana, Jichan-Dedala?"/"Kautahu? Kau tak pernah gagal membuatku bahagia, Naruto." For#4LoveShot #Elysian #Shinachiku #3 RnR?


"Shina- _chaan_! Kau belum selesai mandi?"

Uzumaki Sakura berteriak dari arah dapur. Ia tengah bergelut dengan tumpukan-tumpukan piring kotor ketika ia menyadari buah hatinya sudah lima belas menit berada di kamar mandi.

"Selesai belum, _Kaa-chan_!" Bocah berumur lima tahun itu balas berteriak.

Sakura menghela napas. "Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi _Touchan_ pulang, nanti kita terlambat, Sayang."

" _Logel_ , _Kaa-chan!_ "

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik, mengukirkan sebuah senyum ketika ia mendengar balasan cadel buah hatinya. Hanya mendengar teriakan cadel itu saja, Sakura bisa merasakan kepenatannya seolah terangkat habis. Suara malaikat kecilnya memang benar-benar bisa membuatnya teradiksi.

Ibu mana yang tidak tahan dengan suara cadel sang buah hati apalagi Shinachiku adalah anak pertamanya dan Naruto?

Tak ada hal apa pun yang lebih berharga melebihi buah hati dan suaminya.

Dunianya.

Segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **This story belongs to me (and**_ **Elysian** _ **'s member for the idea)**_

 ** _Warning(s) : AU, OC, OOC, typo(s)_ , alur cepat, dll.**

 _ **Special for 4 Love-Shots Event**_

 ** _Prompt_ : Shinachiku #3**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stop The Moment**

 **.**

 **.**

 _They wanna stop the time, so this happiness won't change._

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ketika suara deru mobil terdengar mendekat kemudian berhenti. Uzumaki Naruto turun dari sana dengan balutan _jeans_ longgar berwarna gelap dan kemeja oranye yang lengannya ia gulung hingga sebatas siku. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah kliennya, mengantarkan desain rumah hasil goresan tangannya.

Dengan kaki kecilnya, Shinachiku segera berlari menuju pintu begitu ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah pulang. Tas ransel yang digendongnya, berayun-ayun tidak beraturan ketika ia berlari.

Sebelah daun pintu terdorong dari luar.

" _Tadaima-ttebay_ —"

 **BRUK**

" _Tou-chan, okaeli okaeli, Tou-chan_!"

Naruto nyaris terjengkang ke belakang saat Shinachiku melompat ke pelukannya, mengalungkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher Naruto. Bocah itu tertawa riang hingga kedua matanya hanya membentuk satu garis.

" _Yo_ , Shina- _chan!_ Kau sudah siap?" Naruto dengan sigap menggendong dan mengangkat Shinachiku tinggi-tinggi, membuat bocah bermata _emerald_ itu semakin berteriak kesenangan.

"Sudah, _Tou-chan_! Shina siap sudah!"

Naruto menyengir lebar mendengar ucapan terbalik-balik dan enerjik anaknya. Hati Naruto menghangat. Kadang ia berpikir tentang anaknya yang tidak pernah kehilangan semangat dalam hal apa pun, selalu enerjik seperti itu. Walau Naruto sendiri tahu bahwa sifat itu benar-benar turun langsung darinya dan juga bidadari terindahnya.

Uzumaki Sakura.

Atmosfer di sekitar ayah dan anak itu terasa menghangat dan menyenangkan. Tawa riang Shinachiku yang menggema hampir ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tidak membuat Naruto menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya sampai akhirnya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Naruto menurunkan Shinachiku dari gendongannya. "Shina- _chan_ , mana _Kaa-chan_?"

"Lagi siap-siap _Kaa-chan_ , _Tou-chan_ ," jawab Shinachiku, masih dengan nada riang yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Naruto menghela napas lalu melangkah menuju salah satu sofa krem di ruang tamu. _Siap-siapnya Sakura-_ chan _pasti akan lama seperti biasa,_ pikirnya.

Bersantai di sofa dengan Shinachiku yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya, kepala pirang jabrik itu sudah mulai membayangkan bentuk tubuh istrinya yang tengah berganti pakaian. Rona merah jambu mewarnai kedua pipinya tatkala imajinasinya terasa kelewat liar. Naruto tak bisa berhenti mengagumi wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tak peduli sudah berapa lama ia mengenalnya. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia memandanginya.

Naruto tidak akan pernah merasa bosan apalagi jika ia teringat ia sudah memiliki Shinachiku, hasil campur sari dirinya sendiri dan Sakura. Ia selalu merasa menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung sedunia.

Rasanya, Naruto ingin menghentikan waktu agar kebahagian ini tak berubah.

" _Tou-chan_! _Tou-chan_ sendili senyum-senyum, _Kaa-chan_ pasti _Tou-chan_ pikilkan, 'kan?"

Imajinasi Naruto harus buyar ketika ia mendengar suara tinggi menyerang telinganya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati netra _emerald_ Shinachiku tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan jahil. Cengiran lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"S-Shina- _chaan_?"

"Itu _Kaa-chan_!" Telunjuk kecil Shinachiku bergerak menunjuk ke arah kamar.

Naruto sontak menoleh. "Mana?!"

Namun tak ada siapa pun yang keluar dari pintu kamar berwarna cokelat muda itu.

"Hahaha! Kena, _Tou-chan_ , kena! _Tou-chan_ selalu cinta _Kaa-chan_!" Tawa bocah laki-laki itu membahana, memantulkan gema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Wajah Naruto kini tak ada bedanya dengan tomat. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan anaknya yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak itu namun bisa berbuat seperti ini. Bukan baru satu kali ini saja Shinachiku melakukannya. Ia sudah sangat sering menggoda kedua orang tuanya seperti itu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Ah, jadi kau sudah pintar begitu, ya, Shina- _chan?_ " Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu dengan sigap menggendong Shinachiku.

Naruto mengempaskan dirinya di atas sofa panjang dengan Shinachiku di pelukannya. Memegang Shinachiku pada kedua ketiaknya, ia mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Yosh! Ini hukuman untuk Shina- _chan_ yang sering mengerjai _Tou-chan_!" Naruto melempar dan menangkap Shinachiku, membuatnya tampak melambung-lambung, tentu saja dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Tou-chan_ cinta _Kaa-chan_ selalu! _Tou-chan_ cinta _Kaa-chan_ selalu!" Shinachiku masih terus tertawa, merasa sangat gembira. Kedua tangan kecilnya melambai-lambai, berusaha menggapai wajah sang ayah yang berada di bawahnya.

"Tidak kena, tidak kena! Eits!"

"Culang, _Tou-chan_ , Culaang!"

Baik Naruto maupun Shinachiku, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang _emerald_ lain yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih, tatapan haru melihat suami dan buah hatinya bercanda ria seolah tak ada hal apapun yang bisa menghentikan dan menghancurkan mereka. Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya ketika ia mendapati Naruto dan Shinachiku yang sedang menggila bersama di atas sofa.

Hati Sakura terasa hangat. Ia tidak salah pilih. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu ia akan mendapatkan kebahagian seperti ini bersama Naruto. Hanya bersama Naruto, ia bisa seperti ini. Ia bisa sebahagia ini.

Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah mendekati kedua ayah dan anak itu, membiarkan _heels_ sepatunya beradu dengan lantai keramik.

"Shina- _chan_ , kau tidak akan bisa mengenai _Tochan_!"

"Shina bisa! _Tou-chan_ kena sudah! _Tou-chan_ kena sudah dengan kata-kata Shina! _Tou-chan_ cinta _Kaa-chan_ selalu! _Tou-chan_ cinta _Kaa-chan_ selaluuu!"

"Ehem." Sakura berdeham sekali, mengabaikan rona merah yang diam-diam mewarnai kedua pipi bak porselen miliknya setelah mendengar seruan Shinachiku pada Naruto.

Membuat dua pasang _emerald_ dan safir menjatuhkan atensinya pada asal suara.

"Oh, Sakura- _chan_ , hai." Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Oh _, Kaa-chan_ , hai!" Shinachiku mengikuti Naruto dengan suara cadelnya.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk di sofa dengan Shinachiku di pangkuannya. Netra safirnya tersita pada pemandangan di hadapannya. _Dress_ merah marun selutut dengan renda putih di bawahnya, membalut tubuh Sakura dengan sangat sempurna. Aroma ceri yang khas, menguar dari tubuh wanita itu, mengadiksi Naruto setiap kali ia menghirupnya.

Naruto sempat mengira napasnya terhenti sesaat ketika ia melihat wanita yang selalu ia cintai, berdiri sempurna di hadapannya. Dengan bibir kecil dan ranum yang mengukir senyum, salah satu hal yang tidak bisa Naruto abaikan walau hanya sedetik.

Menurunkan Shinachiku dari gendongannya, Naruto berdiri, membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Wanita itu mendongak demi bisa melihat sang suami kemudian memejamkan manik _emerald_ -nya seolah mengetahui apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto mengecup bibir ranum yang menyita iris safirnya sejak tadi, singkat namun berhasil membuat Sakura melenguh kecil.

Semburat merah jambu menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura ketika Naruto melangkah mundur, menyudahi kecupan singkatnya.

"Tuh, 'kan, _Tou-chan_ cinta _Kaachan_ selaluuu."

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ia membungkuk lalu menggendong Shinachiku, menarik bocah itu ke pelukannya.

" _Kaa-chan_ selalu tahu hal itu, Shina- _chan_ ," ucap Sakura sembari mengecup singkat pipi bulat Shinachiku, membuat bocah itu terkikik geli. Pandangan Sakura jatuh pada tas ransel yang sedikit lebih besar di punggung Shinachiku ketika bocah itu tengah tertawa.

"Kau bawa apa, Shina- _chan_?" tanyanya lembut.

"Buku!"

"Baiklaah." Dua sudut bibir Sakura membentuk kurva terbuka, membuat senyum simpul. Tidak sia-sia ia mengajak Shinachiku bergelut dengan buku sejak umurnya masih satu tahun. Bocah itu sudah mulai bisa membaca sejak umurnya masih tiga setengah tahun padahal anak-anak seumurannya bahkan tidak tertarik dengan buku.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura sangat tahu bahwa malaikat kecil mereka dikaruniai _IQ_ lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan anak lainnya.

" _Ne, ne_ , apa cinta _Kaa-chan_ juga cinta _Tou-chan_ selalu?"

"A-Apa…?"

Sakura mematung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba buah hatinya sementara Naruto mulai menahan tawanya mati-matian. Sakura akan dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Uzumaki Naruto dengan seluruh jiwa raganya kalau saja laki-laki pecinta ramen itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Sakura tahu ia punya sikap _tsundere_ namun jika sekarang ia membantah, Shinachiku pasti akan berpikir kalau hal yang ia ucapkan adalah benar.

Setelah berhasil membuang egonya entah ke mana, Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Tentu saja, Shina- _chan_. _Kaa-chan_ selalu mencintai _Tou-chan_ ," akunya, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Shinachiku mengangguk-angguk, merasa sangat puas setelah mendengar jawaban sang ibu. Semuanya akan tetap menyenangkan kalau saja tak ada suara bariton yang mengudara jahil.

"Harusnya kau mengakuinya seperti itu sering-sering, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto mengecup sebelah pipi Sakura, lalu menyeringai.

Membuat wajah wanita musim semi itu memerah.

Sakura buang muka. "N-Naruto _no baka_!"

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Suara bincang-bincang dua orang wanita menyambangi dapur. Sesekali diselingi dengan suara beradunya centong dan panci. Uap putih tampak mengepul, menggumpal-gumpal lucu. Aroma harum dan sedap mulai menguar, menggoda siapa saja yang menciumnya.

"Enam tahun bersama Naruto, apakah dia berubah?"

Sambil meniriskan mie yang sudah direbus, Uzumaki Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, tuh."

Tawa membahana meledak dari wanita berambut merah panjang yang tengah mengaduk isi panci. "Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, ya, Sakura- _chan_."

"Benar sekali, Kushina- _kaasan_!"

"Hei! Aku mendengar omongan kalian dari sini, tahu!" Naruto berseru dari ruang keluarga, ada nada cemberut dari suaranya.

Kini tawa Sakura meledak. "Kau diam saja, Naruto _baka!_ " Ia mengujar di sela-sela tawanya yang selalu membuat candu Naruto, yang selalu berhasil menyita indera pendengarnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dua jam yang lalu, Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya tiba di kediaman Minato dan Kushina, kedua orangtuanya. Tibanya hari ini sudah disepakati sejak satu minggu yang lalu ketika Kushina mengajak keluarga inti mereka berkumpul untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dan mereka justru senang karena bisa membawa serta Shinachiku.

Shinachiku tengah memainkan remot _TV_ , memindah-mindahkan _channel_ ketika Naruto melangkah ke dapur.

"Mebuki- _kaasan_ dan Kizashi- _tousan_ belum tiba, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto, sedikit tak sabar.

"Katanya mereka akan sedikit terlambat, Naruto. Ada sedikit urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Naruto menghela napas. Perutnya sudah mulai memainkan musik sejak setengah jam yang lalu apalagi ketika hidungnya mencium aroma kuah ramen yang tengah di masak oleh dua wanita yang selalu ia kagumi.

"Dan lagi, Deidara- _niichan_ mana? Dia belum tiba juga, _Kaa-chan_? Aku sudah lapar sekali." Kali ini Naruto menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Kushina, nada kesal terdengar dari suaranya.

Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menggeleng. "Entah. Mungkin dia juga akan terlambat," balas Kushina sambil mencicipi kuah ramen. " _Yosh, kanpeki_!"

Dengan sebelah tangan berkacak di pinggang, Naruto berdecak kesal. "Jangan-jangan dia tengah menikmati pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit. Dasar mesum."

"Aku tidak mesum, Naruto."

Naruto berbalik ke asal suara. Manik biru safirnya mendapati sang kakak tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur masih dengan jas dokter yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, bersandar di kusen pintu dengan kaki ia tekuk sebelah dan satu tangan yang menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

" _Okaeri_ , Deidara." Kali ini Kushina berbalik sebentar untuk melihat anak tertuanya.

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Hei, aku masih ingat sekali caramu memeriksa Sakura- _chan_ dulu. Mesum."

"Heh. Aku tidak mesum. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter kandungan." Deidara menyeringai, membuat Naruto nyaris saja melemparkan gelas yang ada di meja pada kakaknya kalau saja Sakura tidak mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak ingat." Wanita senada musim semi itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya. Atensi wanita itu beralih pada Kushina. "Naruto tidak berubah, 'kan, _Kaa-san_?"

Wanita habanero itu terbahak lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali, membuat rambut merah panjangnya terayun-ayun.

" _Mattaku, Kaa-chan_ , Sakura- _chaan_!" Naruto merengek.

"Seorang ayah tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu, tahu." Deidara terkekeh.

"Berisik, _Nii-chan_!"

Deidara baru akan berbalik ketika Shinachiku menubruknya. "Dedala- _jichan_ , Dedala- _jichan_!" Bocah itu mendongak dengan dua tangan mungilnya yang menggapai-gapai, menatap Deidara dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar, memancarkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

" _Yo_ , Shina- _chan_! Sudah selesai memainkan remot _TV_?" Meletakkan tas dokternya di sembarang tempat, Deidara menarik bocah itu ke gendongannya.

Shinachiku mengangguk mantap. "Sudah! Gak ada yang enak acala _TV_. Gak ada!"

Deidara terkekeh. "Bicaramu masih cadel dan terbalik-balik, ya," katanya sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah itu dengan lembut. "Kau persis Naruto waktu kecil— Hei, jangan tarik rambutku!"

" _Ji-chan_ lambutnya kenapa sekali panjang sekali?" Tangan mungil Shinachiku mulai menarik-narik poni pirang Deidara.

"Hei, hei, jangan ditarik— ow!"

" _Jichan_ -Dedala lambutnya panjang kenapa?" Merasa pertanyaannya belum terjawab, bocah itu mengulang kembali tanyanya.

Mimik kewalahan mulai terlukis di wajah Deidara sementara satu tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan dua tangan kecil Shinachiku yang menarik-narik poninya dengan ganas. "Ini seni, Shina- _chan_ — _Ouch_!"

Manik hijau _emerald_ Shinachiku melemparkan pandangan bertanya. "Seni? Itu apa seni?" Ia berhenti menarik poni pirang panjang Deidara membuat laki-laki itu menghela napas lega.

"Seni itu ledakan."

Kali ini Shinachiku mengernyit, bibir kecilnya mengerucut sedikit, memberi tanda bahwa ia tengah memikirkan tiga kata yang Deidara lontarkan barusan. "Kenapa ledakan, _Ji-chan_? _Ji-chan_ , itu ledakan itu 'kan bahaya. Ada api. Bisa kebakalan."

Netra biru langit Deidara menatap dalam pada manik _emerald_ Shinachiku. Ia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar anak yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu, ya, Jenius," ujarnya kemudian, mengacak sekali lagi rambut pirang jabrik Shinachiku.

Bocah itu tertawa riang. Ia tahu ia tengah mendapat pujian.

"Shina- _chan!_ Jangan dekat-dekat dengan om-om mesum sepertinya."

Seruan Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian Shinachiku padanya. Bocah itu menoleh. Ia kembali melemparkan pandangan bingung yang sama pada ayahnya. "Mesum itu apa, _Tou-chan_?"

Naruto mematung.

" _Yeah_ , penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu." Deidara mengulang kalimatnya kemudian tertawa tertahan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan suami dan kakak iparnya, langsung memukul Naruto dengan saringan mie yang dipegangnya. "Naruto _no baka_! Shina- _chan_ , jangan dengarkan kata-kata _Tou-chan_ , ya!"

"Kenapa, _Kaa-chan_?"

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. "Itu bahaya. Kau main saja dengan _Ji-chan_ , ya, Sayang," ujarnya kemudian mendelik lagi pada Naruto.

"Ya!" Shinachiku mengangguk. "Main, main! Main kita apa, _Ji-chan_?" Atensi _emerald_ bocah itu kembali pada Deidara.

"Apa saja yang kauinginkan. Kau mau kita main apa?" Menjinjing kembali tas dokternya, Deidara menghilang dari ambang pintu dapur menuju ruang keluarga.

Kushina mengangkat panci dari atas kompor. "Hei, Naru- _chan_ , jangan kautularkan kemesumanmu pada Shina- _chan_. Kasihan masa depannya." Wanita yang sudah mulai tampak menua itu terkekeh sambil menuangkan isi panci ke dalam satu mangkuk besar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi _Kaa-chan_ ingin bilang kalau masa depanku patut dikasihani?"

Kushina terbahak.

"Masa depanmu suram, Naruto." Sakura ikut tertawa.

Melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Sakura, Naruto menyeringai. "Tidak karena masa depanku adalah kau dan Shina- _chan_."

Semburat merah jambu menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura. Ia alihkan pandang matanya kembali pada mie yang sudah ia tiriskan. " _B-Baka_!"

"Waah, Sakura- _chan_ , kau manis sekali kalau malu-malu begitu!" Kushina mengujar dengan nada menggoda.

" _Yamete yo_ , Kushina- _kaasaan_!"

Wanita bersurai merah itu melangkah menuju meja sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar kuah ramen. "Aku tidak tahu Naruto bisa berbuat semanis itu, eh? Ah, anakku sudah besar."

" _Kaa-chaan!_ " Rona merah jambu menyambangi kedua pipi Naruto.

Kushina terkikik. " _Hai, haai_."

Naruto lupa. Ia lupa bahwa sang ibu tengah memerhatikan dirinya dan Sakura sebelum tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping istrinya. Tapi tak apa. Naruto tidak pernah merasa keberatan walau sang ibu menggodanya ratusan kali. Ia sudah cukup bahagia melihat Sakura yang selalu merona dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Satuan-satuan ion dalam tubuhnya tak pernah berhenti menjerit bahagia kala wanita itu berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya tak pernah berdegup normal tiap kali aroma khas wanita itu menyambangi penciumannya. Saraf-saraf otaknya tak pernah berhenti mengadiksi tiap kali wanita itu memenuhi akal pikirannya.

Diam-diam, sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat tulus.

 _Kau harus tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sakura-_ chan.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Uap putih masih mengepul dari kuah ramen di dalam mangkuk besar. Satu loyang kue _tart_ yang sudah dipotong-potong, terhidang rapi di atas meja besar. Delapan mangkuk mie ramen sudah tertata sesuai dengan letak kursi. Gelas-gelas tersusun di samping masing-masing mangkuk.

Sakura baru berniat beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk bertanya apakah ayah mertuanya sudah kembali atau belum pada Naruto ketika pintu depan didorong dari luar.

" _Tadaima_." Seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik—Minato, muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa satu tas plastik besar berisi beraneka macam minuman kaleng dan beberapa kotak anmitsu.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. " _Okaeri, Tou-chan_. Lama sekali ke swalayannya." Ia mengujar sembari mengambil plastik besar tersebut dari ayahnya.

"Yah, tadi aku sekalian menjemput—"

" _Ojamashimasuu_!"

"—Kizashi dan Mebuki."

Seorang pria dan wanita yang mulai menua, melangkah masuk mendahului Minato yang tengah menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup. Rambut yang mulai memutih, sama sekali tidak menurunkan semangat kedua orangtua Sakura itu. Sifat mereka tetap ceria seperti itu.

"Oh! Selamat datang, Kizashi- _tousan_ , Mebuki- _kaasan_!" Naruto membungkuk sedikit. "Sakura- _chaan_! Kizashi- _tousan_ dan Mebuki- _kaasan_ sudah sampai!" serunya ke arah dapur.

"Baiklah, Naruto!" Seruan Sakura dari dapur, terdengar agak jauh.

Melompat dari pangkuan Deidara, Shinachiku menghambur pada dua orang yang baru tiba. "Kizashi- _jiichan_ , Mebuki- _baachan_!"

Mebuki berjongkok lebih dulu, menjajarkan tingginya dengan Shinachiku. "Oh, Shina- _kun_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya seraya mengacak lembut kepala pirang bocah itu.

"Baik!" Shinachiku mengujar dengan suara tinggi, nada riang tetap ada di sana.

Kizashi ikut berjongkok. Ia merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di saku kemejanya lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat. "Shina- _kun_ , _Jii-chan_ punya sesuatu untukmu." Tangannya yang mulai keriput, menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat pada Shinachiku.

Iris _emerald_ bocah menatap dengan penuh binar. "Cokelatnya _Jii-chan aligatou_!" serunya kemudian membungkuk, membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki mau tak mau tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah cucu pertama mereka.

Kizashi bangkit berdiri lalu disusul dengan Mebuki bersamaan dengan Minato yang menutup kembali pintu depan.

"Semuanya sudah tiba. Apa kita sudah bisa mulai makan? Aku lapar sekali." Naruto mengujar sambil meringis, mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi. Ia sudah meletakkan minuman-minuman kaleng dan dua kotak _anmitsu_ yang dibeli oleh Minato tadi di atas meja makan.

"Sudah, Naruto. Dasar baka." Muncul dari dapur, Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah suaminya yang tak lagi bahagia. Rasa lapar dan keinginan yang besar untuk segera menyantap ramen yang tersedia, sudah menguasai Naruto sejak tadi.

Pemilik manik safir itu segera menyerbu meja makan diikuti Mebuki, Kizashi, dan Minato. Shinachiku berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura, memeluknya singkat lalu mendongak untuk bisa menatap wajah cantik sang ibu. Bibir kecilnya mengujar.

" _Kaa-chan_ , _Jiichan_ -Kizashi kasih Shina ini cokelat!" lapornya sementara sebelah tangan mungilnya terangkat, melambai-lambaikan cokelat yang tengah ia genggam.

"Benarkaah? Jangan lupa sikat gigi setelah makan cokelat, ya, Shina- _chan_." Wanita itu berjongkok lalu mengecup kedua pipi bulat Shinachiku, membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

" _Logel, Kaa-chan_!"

"Sakura, dia persis seperti kau waktu kecil, sering melapor seperti itu." Tertawa keras, Kizashi melontarkan pendapatnya sambil mengenyakkan diri di salah satu kursi makan. Mebuki duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, _Tou-san_ bisa saja."

Wanita itu tersipu sementara kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kursi di seberang Mebuki. Ia mengenyakkan diri di sebelah kanan Naruto yang sudah duduk lebih dulu, bersiap untuk menyantap makanan. Shinachiku mengekorinya dan duduk di sisi kiri ayahnya.

"Jangan dimakan sebelum semuanya duduk, Naruto. Dasar payah." Deidara terkekeh sambil melepaskan jas dokter yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menarik kursi di sebelah Shinachiku, menyampirkan potongan jas itu di sandaran kursi, lalu mendudukkan diri di sana.

Netra safir Naruto mendelik kesal pada kakaknya yang malah balik menyeringai. Akhirnya, Naruto mengabaikan Deidara, lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil peduli pada sosok usil tersebut.

"Deidara, jangan letakkan jasmu sembarangan seperti itu, 'kan jadi berantakan. Dasar anak tidak tahu diri."

Kushina sudah berdiri di belakang Deidara lalu menarik sampiran jas dengan kesal.

Deidara menyeringai. "Kaa-chan, keriputmu akan bertambah kalau kau marah-marah begitu," katanya tak acuh, pura-pura tidak tahu seperti apa rupa sang ibu jika ia marah.

"Pffft— _Nii-chan, you are the best_." Naruto menahan tawanya mati-matian seolah lupa kalau beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih kesal pada kakaknya.

"Kaliaan!"

"Kushina, cukup. Mereka memang sudah seperti itu. Biarkan saja." Dengan nada tenang dan penuh wibawa, Minato angkat bicara. Pria tampan itu memang tidak begitu banyak omong. Pembawaannya selalu tenang, ia kadang terlihat tidak begitu sinkron dengan sekelilingnya yang berisik.

Menyampirkan kembali jas dokter yang ia tarik tadi, Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berputar mengitari meja bundar, segera duduk di sebelah suaminya. "Huh, kau terlalu lembut pada mereka, Minato," ketus wanita itu, masih merasa sebal pada anak sulungnya.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Sudah, sudah. Nanti seperti kata Deidara, keriputmu bisa bertambah," imbuhnya kemudian, kali ini mencoba menahan tawa.

"Minatoo—!"

"Baiklah. Sudah bisa kita mulai acara makan malam kita?" Pria dengan iris safir layaknya Naruto itu pura-pura tidak peduli pada istrinya.

"Bisa sudah, Minato- _jiichan_!"

Sahutan polos Shinachiku berhasil mengundang senyum di wajah masing-masing entitas yang ada di situ. Dan makan malam pun dimulai. Uap putih sudah tidak begitu mengepul lagi ketika Naruto menuangkan kuah ramen di mangkuknya dan Sakura. Aroma harum yang menguar, menggelitik hidungnya, membuat Naruto tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk segera menyumpitkan ramen ke mulutnya.

Kizashi mengambil alih centong yang sudah ditinggalkan Naruto. Pria berambut keunguan itu menuangkan dua centong kuah di mangkuknya, dan dua centong lagi di mangkuk Mebuki. Ia memberikan centong itu pada Minato. Pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama sampai satu suara menginterupsi.

"Tou-chan, cepat sedikit dengan centongnya. Aku juga lapar." Deidara mulai memainkan sumpit yang dipegangnya sementara iris biru langitnya memandangi kedua ayah dan ibunya.

"Apa bedanya kau dan Naruto kalau seperti itu," celetuk Minato sembari menyodorkan centong putih sementara Deidara lebih memilih tidak peduli pada ucapan ayahnya.

Satu suara menginterupsi lagi.

"Mau itu Shina mau, _Tou-chaan._ " Shinachiku menarik-narik lengan baju Naruto, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai berusaha mengambil potongan kue _tart_ yang di luar jangkauannya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau mau kue _tart_ itu? Sebentar." Ia mengambil piring kecil dan sendok serta sepotong kue _tart_ dengan ceri di atasnya. "Ini, Sayang. Kau selalu memilih makanan manis, ya."

" _Aligatou, Tou-chan_!" Bocah itu kegirangan. _Emerald_ -nya berbinar menatap sepotong kue _tart_ di hadapannya. Bocah itu selalu suka dengan _tart_ seperti ini.

"Omong-omong," Kushina mengujar, membuat atensi enam pasang mata jatuh padanya. "Bagaimana rasa ramennya? Aku dan Sakura- _chan_ yang membuatnya." Wanita itu agak tersipu.

"Iya, bagaimana rasanya? Ternyata susah sekali bikin kuahnya." Sakura menimpali.

Naruto buka suara lebih dulu. "Ini sempurna, Sakura- _chan_! Yah, walau ada sedikit yang kurang."

"Enak. Cukup enak. Mungkin beda bagi Naruto yang benar-benar menggilai ramen." Minato terkikik.

"Hmm…." Kizashi menyentuh dagunya, seolah berpikir keras. "Ini … tidak enak!" Ia terbahak keras, membuat Sakura memelototinya. "Oke. Ini enak. Tenang saja Sakura," imbuhnya di sela tawa. Ayahnya nyaris tidak pernah serius. Kadang Sakura merasa kesal juga.

"Enak sekali, Sakura. Tak kusangka kau sudah bisa masak sekarang." Mebuki tertawa.

Sakura dan Kushina tersipu mendengar komentar-komentar mereka dan nyaris saja melupakan bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang belum melontarkan opininya.

"Tidak buruk. Memang tidak seenak ramen Ichiraku, tapi ini sudah lumayan sebagai percobaan pertama," Deidara angkat suara, ia mengaduk-aduk mangkuk ramennya. "Yah, aku juga tahu bikin ramen tidak segampang bikin anak."

Hening sejenak tercipta setelah Deidara mengujar tak acuh. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran masing-masing entitas di situ namun ekspresi mereka agak kaget sampai ada satu suara yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Memangnya bikin anak kayak gimana, _Jichan_ -Dedala?" Dengan muka polos, Shinachiku menatap Deidara dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Coba tanya ayahmu." Deidara menyeringai.

Naruto tersedak. "A-Apa?"

Sementara Sakura mendelik tajam. "Deidara- _nii_ ," desisnya.

" _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_ , Shina mau tahu, _Tou-chan_ sama _Kaa-chan_ gimana bikin Shina?" Mengulum ceri dari kue _tart_ , kini bocah lima tahun itu melarikan atensinya pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Nii-chan _brengsek!_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"Y-Yah, t-tidak jauh berbeda dengan shinachiku yang dikeringkan ini." Menyahut asal, Sakura tertawa canggung sambil menyumpit sepotong rebung fermentasi.

"Masa Shina dikelingkan?"

"Yaah, d-direbus seperti ramen." Naruto menimpali, kemudian ikut tertawa garing.

Bocah itu mengerutkan dahi. "Shina kenapa dilebus? Apa Shina kepanasan kedinginan Shina?"

Naruto dan Sakura mematung tanpa menyadari Kushina, Minato, Kizashi, dan Mebuki yang tengah menahan tawa sejak tadi. Mereka tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Shinachiku sesuai prosedur. Tidak mungkin. Anak itu masih terlalu kecil. Namun jawaban yang mereka lontarkan juga tidak bisa dengan mudah dipercaya oleh Shinachiku yang terlahir dengan _IQ_ di atas rata-rata.

"Ah, kalian bertele-tele sekali. Shina- _chan_ , kau berasal dari rebung ini," Deidara menyumpit sepotong shinachiku, "lalu dimakan oleh ibumu dan perut ibumu membesar. Setelah itu, kau lahir."

"Ooh, Shina ngelti sudah." Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk membuat Naruto dan Sakura menghela napas lega, mengira semuanya selesai.

Namun tidak.

"Jadi, _Kaa-chan_ makan _shinachiku_ jadi lahil Shina. Kushina- _baachan_ makan _naluto_ jadi lahil _Tou-chan_." Shinachiku mengutarakan pikirannya.

 _Daya tangkapnya cepat sekali._ Deidara membatin sementara mulutnya mengunyah potongan rebung.

"Jadi _Baachan_ -Kushina makan apa jadi lahil Dedala- _jichan_?"

"H-Hah?" Kali ini Deidara yang tersedak.

"Eh … _Baa-chan_ makan … uhm…." Kushina gelagapan, sibuk memikirkan satu saja nama makanan yang sesuai dengan nama Deidara.

Naruto menyahut. "Mungkin _Baa-chan_ tidak sengaja makan bubuk mesiu, Shina- _chan_." Ia tertawa puas.

"Hei!" Kushina berseru tidak terima.

"Begini, Shina- _chan_ —"

Deidara baru akan menimpali dengan penjelasan lain ketika Shinachiku turun dari kursinya lalu mengambil ransel yang ia letakkan di bawah kursi. Ia duduk lagi sembari menggeser benda-benda di hadapannya sehingga meja menjadi kosong.

"Tapi, Shina balu ingat, kata Dedala- _jichan_ , anak lahil ada ploses biologisnya," Shinachiku mengeluarkan satu buku berukuran agak besar dari ranselnya. "Kayak dibilang ini buku, banyak ada gambal-gambal olang, ada bayi, ada pelempuan. Tapi bingung Shina. Ploses biologis itu apa? Ini buku banyak kanji sama bahasa Ingglis. Shina cuma tahu baca ovum, plasenta, spelma."

Hening terjadi lagi. Udara di sekitar terasa sedikit menipis setelah Shinachiku mengucapkan tiga kata yang seharusnya belum diujarkan oleh bocah berumur lima tahun.

Deidara merasakan napasnya terhenti sejenak melihat sampul depan buku itu. Ia menghela napas. "Astaga, aku kehilangan buku itu sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Ensiklopedia Kandungan dan Kehamilan menjadi judul besar buku itu.

Naruto melotot dan segera mengambil ensiklopedia itu. "Shina- _chan_ , kau dapat dari mana buku ini?"

"Lemali buku _Jichan_ -Dedala." _Emerald_ Shinachiku menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Sakura- _chan_." Atensi Naruto jatuh pada Sakura, menuntut penjelasan.

Sakura melemparkan cengiran maafkan-aku-Naruto pada suaminya.

"Minggu lalu, aku sangat sibuk jadi aku menitipkan Shina- _chan_ ke rumah sakit tempat Deidara- _nii_ bekerja. Dan … begitulah yang terjadi," jelas Sakura, masih melemparkan pandangan dan cengiran maafkan-aku.

Netra safir Naruto beralih pada sang kakak. "Deidara- _niichan_."

Deidara menggedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan seorang anak lahir dengan proses biologis karena Shina- _chan_ menggempurku dengan puluhan pertanyaan setelah melihat poster keterangan ibu hamil di ruang kerjaku."

Naruto melemas di kursinya. Malaikat kecilnya terlalu dini untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu.

Deidara duduk bertopang dagu, manik biru langitnya memandang dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. "Haah. Aku mencari buku itu ke mana-mana ternyata kau yang mengambilnya."

"Iya!"

Deidara mengambil kembali ensiklopedia itu dari Naruto. Ia tersenyum geli saat iris biru langitnya membaca lagi judul besar di atas sampul. Atensinya ia alihkan pada keponakannya.

"Shina- _chan_ , lain kali beritahu aku kalau kau ingin mengambil buku di lemariku, ya. Aku bisa memberikan yang 'lebih bagus' lagi dari ini." Seringai terlukis di wajah Deidara saat ia memberi intonasi khusus pada kata 'lebih bagus'.

Shinachiku mengangguk antusias. " _Logel! Ji-chan_ janji, ya, _Ji-chan_!"

" _Deidara-_ niichan." Naruto mendesis, netra safirnya melotot tajam namun Deidara lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan ikut mengangguk pada Shinachiku, mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Jadi, Dedala- _jichan_ , itu ploses biologis itu kayak gimana?" Shinachiku kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia masih sangat penasaran dengan hal asing satu itu.

Masih dengan seringainya, Deidara mengujar. "Ibumu 'kan dokter. Tanyakan saja padanya. Ibumu bahkan sudah melakukan proses biologis itu dengan ayahmu." Laki-laki pirang itu kemudian terkekeh.

 _Ibumu bahkan sudah melakukan proses biologis itu dengan ayahmu._ Diam-diam, Shinachiku menyimpan kalimat itu di sudut otaknya untuk ia tanyakan lagi nanti.

" _Kaachan_ , ploses biologis apa?"

" _Deidara-_ nii!" Sakura mendelik tajam. "Akan kubuat proposal khusus pada kepala rumah sakit agar lisensi kedokteranmu dicabut!" Wanita itu menggeram kesal, mencoba mengancam sang kakak ipar yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan.

Mengabaikan sang adik ipar, Deidara menarik satu sudut bibirnya, melukiskan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan makan malam ini?"

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

"Haah! Ini benar-benar malam yang cukup gila."

Masih dengan _dress_ dan sepatu _heels_ , Uzumaki Sakura mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya dan Naruto. Suaminya mengekori sambil menggendong Shinachiku. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum geli melihat wanita hebatnya merebahkan diri dengan tangan terentang seolah ia tengah melepaskan segalanya.

"Deidara- _nii_ gila. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia selalu menggoda kita, Naruto."

Naruto menurunkan Shinachiku dari gendongannya. Ia bergabung dengan Sakura di ranjang, ikut merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Safirnya melirik sedikit pada Sakura, mengagumi bagaimana wanita itu terlihat dari sudut matanya sendiri. Helai merah jambunya yang tersebar, aroma khas bercampur ceri yang menguar, bibir kecil yang mengerucut, bulu mata yang lentik.

Astaga.

Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia berbalik, tangan kekarnya menarik Sakura agar berbaring menghadapnya. Membuat wanita itu sedikit kaget.

"Naruto?" _Emerald_ hijaunya menatap Naruto bingung, membuat Naruto malah semakin mengagumi wajah cantik yang terlihat imut itu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kau senang, 'kan, Sakura- _chan_?"

Wanita itu terdiam.

Pelan-pelan, ia ingat kembali semua momen yang terjadi hari ini. Naruto yang bermain dengan penuh kasih bersama Shinachiku, Shinachiku yang sering melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penghasil rona merah di pipi, memasak ramen dengan Kushina, bagaimana Naruto mengatakan masa depannya adalah ia dan Shinachiku, wajah bahagia Naruto saat menyantap ramen buatannya.

Dan lontaran opini blak-blakan Deidara yang berhasil membuat Shinachiku mengeluarkan pertanyaan tak terduga.

Samar, sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik, membentuk lengkungan kurva ke atas. Momen di mana ia dan Naruto merona dengan pertanyaan polos Shinachiku. Momen bagaimana ia dan Naruto menjelaskan lahirnya Shinachiku. Momen di mana Shinachiku merespon segalanya dengan serius dan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Semua momen itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Membuat dirinya teradiksi. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau buah hatinya dianugerahi kecerdasan yang lebih. Sakura memang merasa terlalu dini bagi Shinachiku untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ia ingin sedikit tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Ia lebih memikirkan betapa bangga dan bahagia dirinya ketika ingat bahwa Shinachiku adalah buah hatinya dan Naruto.

Malaikat kecilnya yang cerdas dan selalu penuh kejutan.

Malaikat kecilnya yang benar-benar mewarisi sifat kedua orang tuanya.

Malaikat kecilnya yang luar biasa dan tak terduga.

Segalanya.

Kadang, Sakura ingin menghentikan waktu agar semua kebahagian ini tetap statis, tidak berubah.

Sakura menyempurnakan senyumannya. Matanya menatap lembut safir biru di hadapannya. "Ya. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Kautahu? Kau tak pernah gagal membuatku bahagia, Naruto."

Mendengarnya, cengiran lebar terpeta indah di wajah tampan Naruto. Ia bergerak maju, tangannya ia taruh di belakang kepala wanita itu, menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu ada di sampingku, Sakura- _chan_."

Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi Sakura yang selalu memesona Naruto. Hati dan jiwa lelaki itu menjerit bahagia. Usahanya untuk selalu membahagiakan wanita musim semi itu tak sia-sia. Kesenangan dan kebahagian yang membuat candu ini, Naruto ingin menemukan cara untuk bisa membuatnya statis, ingin menghentikan aliran waktu agar semuanya tak berubah.

Mereka ingin.

" _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_!"

Suara cadel yang terdengar lucu, memecahkan keheningan sesaat antara Naruto dan Sakura. Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Shinachiku yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang. Sang malaikat kecil yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan mata berbinar.

Melihat itu, Naruto dan Sakura tahu.

Mereka tahu, mereka tidak perlu menghentikan waktu untuk membuat semuanya statis—

"Ya, Sayang?"

" _Kaa-chan Tou-chan_ dengan ploses biologis bikin Shina gimana?"

—karena semuanya tidak akan pernah berubah.

 **.**

 _No need to stop the time, 'cause the happiness will never change._

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's Note**_

… oke _fine_. 4.959 _words_ tanpa _author's_ note yeey— #apayeey

 _Well_ , 'kan aturannya gak boleh nyentuh angka 5k jadi saya udah nge- _stop_ sebelum 5k HAHAHA #dor

Setelah dikejar-kejar sama _deadline_ kampus, jadwal presentasi, jadwal UTS dan UAS, akhirnya _fic_ ini bisa selesai ya Allah…. #sujudsyukur

Ah, saya mau makasih dulu buat adek saya yang sekarang udah kelas 1 SD. Berkat dia, saya bisa bikin gimana bocah lima tahun ngomongnya kebolak-balik nd cadel huruf R. Berkat dia juga, saya jadi tau kalo bocah lima tahun ngucapin nama 'Deidara' itu jadinya 'Dedala' wakakakakak #woy

Peluk cium buat Kak Fid, Kak Chul, nd Hidya yang udah bantuin nyari ide untuk _chapter_ 3 inih wkwk.

Maaf kalo minim deskrip, dialog terkesan bertumpuk, alur _rush_ , dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Saya nulisnya sambil _stuck-stuck_ gimana gitu hiks.

 _Aaaaaaaaaand,_ sebenarnya sih saya gak niat nyelipin Deidara gitu, cuma ini kesalahan kak Chul yang bikin Deidara jadi kakaknya Naruto di chapter sebelumnya jadi saya di _chapter_ tiga hanya mengikuti alur, kok. _Trust_ _meeeeh_.

Oh, sebelum ada yang protes (melihat di _review_ dua _chapter_ sebelumnya banyak yang komplain), saya kasih tau dulu kalo _shinachiku_ itu rebung difermentasi. Dengan kata lain, _shinachiku_ itu sama kayak _menma_. _Shinachiku_ ini nama lainnya _menma_. Cuma jarang dipake aja. Boleh cek di google untuk kebenarannya wkwk.

Dan bukan mau promo, cuma ngasih tau aja mana tau ada yang bingung nd nanyain awalan/lanjutannya #heh

 **Chapter 1: Play The Moment by Fidyagami**

 **Chapter 2: Pause The Moment by CHUL no ICHI**

 **Chapter 3: Stop The Moment by me**

 **Chapter 4: Rewind The Moment by LastMelodya**

Yaudah, ntar saya kebanyakan bacot di a/n wkwk. Semoga feel-nya dapet nd memuaskan, yah.

 _Mind to review?_

 _Sincerely,_

Aosei R. D.


End file.
